


Sweet and Burnt

by Newget



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Apologies, Baking, Baking Competition, Dessert & Sweets, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), baking is a big oof, baking related injuries, lucy is depressed asf and hates working at sorcerer weekly, these girls be cooking up a storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: Her job as a journalist for Sorcerer Weekly was dreadful. Lucy took this reporting job for the load of money, except there was some additional benefits: the opportunity to see Erza was a risk worth taking, and the chance to see Minerva a temptation she gave in to. Who knew things would end up like this?





	Sweet and Burnt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> God. I adore baking and I'm glad I could finally write something that involved the competitive aspect. You best bet that I binge on Nailed It! and all those other cooking shows. They honestly fill me with so much life. 
> 
> This takes place during the timeskip after the Tartaros arc. About eight months into it, if you need specifics xd

Time was absolutely irrelevant in the light of established guilds. Everyone was lax to their missions, getting it done within their own limits. Nothing was a rush, all mages alike taking pride in the work that they had done. The end goal was getting paid and that all depended on whether the task was completed. Not one second mattered when they traveled or fought.

 

But as some smartasses would say, like a certain some she knew, time was a social construction. But for Lucy, she enjoyed each minute to the fullest. Each second giving her a boost as she lived from day to day. And every nanosecond following that was but a breath of fresh air. She had thought Tartarus was devastating but her loneliness following was worse.

 

Those moments in her life had her reeling from the life, no, the person she had become. She had wallowed in the mistakes she had made when none had been made at all. Her pride dwindling since she had become paparazzi for the pages of Sorcerer Weekly. Lucy had scooped in one the most private moments of people’s lives, taking away those finite events from them. Her image in her fellow mages eyes, ever so slowly changing.

 

But in this industry time was of the essence. It was the very thing that fueled reporters and photographers alike. If they hadn’t met deadlines, there was no pay. If they hadn’t met the deadlines, Lucy didn’t have a job. And there was sure as hell no way that she was going to wriggle her way into another guild. Fairy Tail was her home.

 

A pained smile drifting across her lips as she looked at the board in front of her. Her friends faces plastered across the cork, various line of color being strung to and fro. They were connections of her fellow guildmates and she had yet to make contact with any of them. Levy and Gajeel were only a train ride away in Era, the Raijinshuu had been residing in Blue Pegasus which was fairly easy to visit, and Cana had been running the Honey Bonne Inn…

 

Which was only a two-minute walk from her apartment in Crocus. Lucy kept staring, the possibilities of a simple interaction floating through her mind. She had gotten this far, how come she couldn’t just hold her hand out?

 

Clutching her heart was everything but love; disappointment, failure, desolation, heartbreak, and heartache. Each one taking her blow by blow and pummeling her into the dark hole she knew so well.

 

Her eyes wandering to where it all stemmed from -Natsu’s letter. Lucy had so badly wanted to burn it but that would only be a tribute to his own magic. She had wanted to rip it to shreds, stomp on it, cut it, but none of it would give her the satisfaction. There was no way she could be mad at her team.

 

So Lucy didn’t hold a grudge but only looked. And looked. And looked. And here almost eight months later, she held the ticket to Fiore’s most renowned baking competition. The Sweet Sundown Tournament. Mages and citizens alike participated, creating the most craved sweets of the year. But the only twist was that each contestant had to put their own spin on the confectionaries.

 

Lucy had no idea what they were going to be making, but she knew one thing was for sure: Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss would be there and they would be competing! Her heart swelled at the thought of seeing the two. And Lucy really had hoped that they had sorted out their shit, she couldn’t stand the two ogling one another anymore.

 

All she had to do was go up and interview them and take some pictures, it really shouldn’t be that hard. Especially since the two were her dear friends.

 

She strapped her keys to her hip, choosing a modest look for today. Jason had nipped at her for the typical skirts and tops she wore, saying that she needed to look more “professional”. Like his pink t-shirt was quote on quote professional. It was complete bullshit but Lucy wasn’t going to argue with her boss anytime soon. Working as a reporter was her only source of income, she was only awaiting the day in which she could work as a mage once again.

 

Taking one more glance over herself in her hallway mirror, her eyes trailed over the tight slacks and blouse she was wearing. It came down in a v-shape, which framed her bosom quite nicely. Thinking better of it, Lucy buttoned it up. No one would be seeing her gifted chest today! Especially not any of the other more adept magazine companies.

 

This included _Food & Magic _, Fiore Times, Bakery Network -all much more credible than Sorcerer’s Weekly. Lucy was only attending more because of her companies reputation: she needed to get the scoop on drama backstage as multiple guilds were coming to compete as well.

 

Her hand slipped over the key of Horologium, the little clock man letting her know that she better hightail it out of the door. Lucy didn’t want to risk being late or all that valuable time would be lost.

 

“What do you mean my ticket isn’t valid? I’m one of the reporters for this event, can’t you just let me in please?” Lucy exhaled sharply, looking at the guard standing in front of her. He wasn’t overly muscled or big, but the sharp look in his obsidian eyes was a sign that he wasn’t one to be messed with.

 

He leaned forward from the wall, spitting some black tar out before speaking. His face dangerously close to hers, “Listen here, little lady. This entrance is only for those competing and VIP. You’re neither or them. Get lost, Blondie.”

 

Lucy inhaled through her nose very slowly as he pulled away, her fingernails cutting into her palms as she clenched her fists. On a normal day, she wouldn’t have gotten angry so easily, but this was something she couldn’t miss. It was for the sake of seeing her friends once again and she wasn’t going to let the chance slip.

 

She gave the guard a cheeky grin, fiddling with the button she had clasped shut earlier. Those dark eyes narrowed in on her, darting from her face to her chest. She knew that no man could resist her feminine charms. Taking a step closer, she teased the button through the silken cut; his tongue peeking out from his chapped lips.

 

“I guess I may be able to let you in…” But his eyes darted to the side of her head, frantic as he leaned back against the wall.

 

“Oi! Get your eyes off my girl. She’s my eye candy, not yours bub.” A gloved hand wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in close. The distinct smell of lemongrass assaulting her senses as she was cradled into his armpit.

 

Lucy looked up, the cerulean eyes of Sabertooth’s master trained on the guard. The guard now standing up straight and stiff, growing a pale sweat. “I’m s-sorry, Master Sting. I didn’t realize she was with you, I would have let her in sooner.”

 

The dragon slayer scoffed, his sharp canines flashing. “Doesn’t matter if she’s mine or not, show some respect to women. Let’s go, Blondie.”

 

The guard opened the door and cowered as Sting pulled her through the door. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, flashing her ticket at him. She immediately pulled herself from Sting’s embrace as soon as the door closed, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“I had that handled, you know.” Lucy wasn’t fond of being given a nickname after her hair colour but that was the least of her worries. She had almost gotten in and by herself at that.

 

Rogue came to replace the empty place by Sting’s side, their hands wrapping around one another. “I believe a ‘thank you’ is due,” he replied coolly. A smug grin plastered on his face as he kissed Rogue’s cheek.

 

Lucy was taken back and nodded. She took the opportunity to tease Sting, “Thanks, Blondie.”

 

The dragon slayers chuckled. Rogue’s eyes wandering over the pad and papers she held in hand. “You’re here for Sorcerer Weekly, correct?”

 

She nodded and clicked on her pen, ready to ask the two some questions. “If you guys are competing, may I ask you a couple questions?”

 

Rogue shook his head, “We have just come to support our lady.”

 

“And she’s gonna kick some ass today! No one can beat Minerva’s sweets.” Sting exclaimed, some drool slipping out the corner of his mouth. “I can already imagine eating some of them…”   
  
Rogue elbowed his side, looking at him with a strange sense of fondness. “You’re not a judge for a reason Sting. You’re not the best when it comes to critiquing food, especially sweets.”   
  
Lucy opened her bag as she giggled, dropping her pen and pad into it. “I can trust your word on that, but Sting would hold Minerva in his favor.”

 

Sting looked down, rubbing the back of his head. He admitted defeat, “Yeah, I guess I would. But, but! I do know that she will blow everyone to bits.”

 

That sentence didn’t strike a particularly good image into Lucy’s mind. The image of the competitors' ovens exploding with the use of their magic. She doubted that Minerva would do something like that and didn’t want to think of her in that light. With her small interactions with the territory mage, she knew that Minerva was far past the point of being rehabilitated.

 

Sorcerer Weekly had dived on the many headlines concerning the territory mage and her affiliation with Tartarus after she had returned home. Lucy had really felt bad to see the numerous articles that had ripped her apart. With her own experience, she knew that Minerva wouldn’t be phased by the heinous opinions of her fellow journalists. They truly had no idea what the life of a mage was like or even the life Minerva had lived.

 

Lucy wouldn’t go far to excuse someone’s actions, but she had been told of Jiemma’s grip on Sabertooth while he was around. Being branded as a tiger during his time had been a sentence for slavery. But with Sting’s new placement, the guild had been on a positive rise for the past year.

 

She knew that Yukino and Rogue were working right behind him, the holy slayer couldn’t do everything himself; a team was always necessary for the greatest success. She smiled fondly at the two, choosing to walk off before tears sprang to her eyes. She  always reminded herself of Team Natsu at the worst of times.

 

She lifted her hand up and waved as she took her leave. “I have contestants to go scope out, see you guys later!”

 

The duo (mostly Sting) calling for her to come back. She huffed as Minerva lingered in the back of her mind, still unsure on where their relationship stood. After she apologized, Lucy knew  her words were true, but accepted this simple fact: Minerva was a powerful and attractive woman. Lucy dwelled on the possibility of a friendship (or more) with the territory mage maybe even more than seeing Fairy Tail sometimes.

 

She occupied these current musings by searching for interview candidates.

While she walked through the backstage corridors, she took note of the diverse crowd that had arrived. One man she had interviewed had told her that he came all the way from Yullminia to compete. To which she quickly offended him when she asked where the country was, learning that it was a small island off the coast of Alvarez. Lucy was extremely embarrassed but it was just one little hiccup during the day.  

 

She had yet to find any mages from Fiore, just where were they hiding? Jason wouldn’t be happy if her column was on island natives or nameless mages. Though she would like to read it, the article just wouldn’t be what Sorcerer Weekly was and what they promoted.

 

Lucy set a smile on her face as she finally emerged from the backstage doors. The main arena was bustling with the competition's crew members, men and women alike working to give the final touches to the set. The main floor was surrounded by steel and silver stands, multiple stations set up on the bottom. Lucy was panting by the time she made it down what seemed to be thousands of steps.

 

There were over twenty stations set up, consisting of two ovens, baking utensils, mixers, and other kitchen appliances. On the far end of these units was a large pantry and fridge, Lucy licked her lips as she gazed at all the fruits held in the frosty container. She jotted all of these small details down in her pad, hoping she would need such detail for her article. Though that never seemed to be the case when she wrote, journalism didn’t require the amount of depth she loved.

 

Though she always kept her head high. This was only a baby step to her true dream. She would have to shovel through until she made enough or Fairy Tail was revived.

 

Lucy eyed the berries in the refrigerator, mesmerized by the varieties held in there. She could feel the chill that seeped through the glass, her spine tingling as she tried to get closer.

 

“Nice to see your old habits, Lucy.” She was pulled in from behind in a bone-crushing hug; wheezing as two gauntlets squeezed her chest. Lucy would be stupid if she didn’t recognize the voice of the Fairy Queen or the steel of Heart Kreuz.

 

She was frozen in Erza’s grasp, even as the scarlet haired mage turned her around. Lucy had longed to see her guildmates with every fiber of her being, but she wasn’t ready. Even less to see her bare forearm, the blue signet of all fairies gone. Her face falling from the wonderment of the red berries to complete chagrin.

 

Erza didn’t seem to notice as the pressure was relieved, holding her in a soft embrace. “I’ve missed you. How have things been?”

 

She could feel her eyes burn as Erza pulled her away. Out of these arduous and lonely months, that was all she could ask? Lucy wasn’t fine in the slightest bit but her false front would be unbreakable; a wall she had been building ever since Tartarus.   
  
“Depends on what you mean by ‘things’. Jason gave me a job and I’ve been working ever since… You know.” Very slowly a smile crept up on her face, a plastic try.

 

Erza nodded solemnly, her brown eyes critical -a distinct change from the ones that were always so full of compassion and worry. Lucy’s hand covering up the pink mark on her left hand as Erza stared, taking her in. Her dear friend grabbing that same hand, stunned as it revealed their guildmark.

 

“Lucy…” Her eyes darting back and forth between the back of her hand. A soft smile emerging from her thinned mouth. “You’re a fairy through and through. I knew I had made a mistake when I got rid of mine.”

 

She had thought that Erza would reprimand her but it was the exact opposite, the largest of tears threatening to fall. She took Erza’s hand in her own, a strangled cry creeping from her mouth. “E-Erza…”   


“I don’t forgive myself for leaving. We all should have made a better effort to stay and rebuild our home. Mira and I have already started to fill out paperwork to establish the guild once more.” Erza’s own voice wavering as she began to speak, becoming stronger with her own resolve.

  
Her arms wrapped around her teammate once more, the smallest of cracks in her heart beginning to mend. A rush of happiness surged through her as she gripped Erza to her, the woman petting down her locks. She shushed her, quietly whispering that things would be getting better. It certainly wasn’t the apology that Lucy had wanted but Erza had recognized the world of pain she had left her in.

 

Lucy wanted to jump into the relationship they had previously shared but wouldn’t allow herself to. She was timid and scared, there was no way she would let anyone abandon her again. Her arms falling from the requip mage, meeting the soft eyes of her senior.

 

“I will surely come right back once the guild is set up again. But with Makarov missing, who will be the new guild master?” Lucy was genuinely curious as all of them were still so young.

 

Erza blushed, turning her head to the side in a bashful manner. “I have discussed it with Laxus and I will be the seventh.”

 

Her mouth dropped in awe, starstruck just like when she first met the scarlet haired mage. Lucy didn’t care for what Laxus thought, but for him to humbly give the position to Erza was a major improvement. Maybe everyone was benefitting from Fairy Tail’s disbandment…

 

“Wow… You’ll be great, Erza!” She exclaimed, smiling. One that was natural but far from the ones she typically displayed.

 

Their moment was shortly intercepted by a bubbly demon. “Er- Lucy! It’s been ages.”

 

Lucy turned only to be crushed by Mira, much more painful than Erza’s embrace. “M-Mira…” She could barely wheeze out as her arms were squished to her side.

 

The girl released her, petting Lucy’s stray hairs down. “My,you have changed. You look very nice today Lucy, Jason had told me good things about you.”

 

She couldn’t believe she hadn’t run into Mira sooner, the demon showing up to headquarters for photoshoots weekly. The eldest Strauss sibling had signed a contract with Sorcerer Weekly agreeing to be the face of their brand. It looked to be a big win, a designer apron wrapped tightly around her waist.

 

Mira winked as she pulled Erza to her side. The demon’s lips meeting her partner’s in a chaste kiss. “And you. I’ve been looking everywhere for you, they called for all contestants ten minutes ago. You’re lucky I convinced them to wait.”

 

Erza’s face deepened in a saturated red, her cheeks much darker than her signature scarlet locks. “I didn’t realize we had to be there so early. I just came to… check out the stock collection.”

 

“You mean the strawberries?” Mira drawled. Lucy giggled as the two interacted, wishing that they had gotten together much sooner. She was gushing over the two, taking a step back with a camera in hand.

 

Lucy grinned as she snapped, the flash bringing them out of their small moment. “If you two don’t mind, could I ask some questions?”

 

The couple nodded, talking into the small lacrima recorder Lucy held. She wanted to write it all down but Mira was speaking a mile a minute. Her excitement about the competition explained in clear detail by her gestures and sing-song tone. Erza only commenting from time to time, stating that she was only Mira’s partner in order to support her; confessing that she had little knowledge about the baking world.

 

Lucy had wanted to ask the two so much more but a gruff voice blared out, “Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet! Report to the check-in or you will be disqualified!”

 

Mira squeaked and gave Lucy a quick hug, letting Erza do the same before they ran off. The model running track in her three-inch heels as the warrior tripped over her flats. She grinned to herself, satisfied with the interview.

 

Lucy wasn’t ready to go looking for Minerva Orlando. The tigress was fierce and beautiful in her own right, but she quaked in her boots every time she spoke to her. Minerva’s true personality made her heart throb and her pulse beat wildly. Sabetooth’s resident territory mage simply made her melt in the nicest way possible. It was going to be a daunting task to interview her today.

 

The same man from earlier amplified his voice once again. “All VIPs and guests, please take your seats! The ovens are fired up and ready to go!”

 

Lucy soon obeyed his wishes, taking a place closest to the floor.

  


The first round had passed in a quick blur, over half of the contestant being eliminated. Their task was to create any sugary delight with puff pastry. Lucy didn’t realize how difficult it was until a couple of duos treated the judges to raw dough. Some others not hitting the mark with their flavor combinations. Poor Kagura and Milliana being outed due to the latter’s poor choice of coffee and grapefruit.

 

It was shocking to see one of the judges spit it back out on the plate. She made sure to get a hold of the two for an interview during the intermission. Kagura monotonously stating that she trusted Milliana’s choices, but after this, she would take charge of the taste; revealing that Milliana was more for decor than the baking portion.

 

The two friends concluding by saying they would be rooting for the guy from Yullminia. Which Lucy thought was interesting, but there weren’t any hard feelings as the girls took off. She even snapped a picture of the two and got a good picture of the floor!

 

She stood happily, looking up at the stands. She had recognized Sabertooth’s twin slayers immediately along with Yukino, which was a given. But she was searching for a group that was barely discreet as they wore ridiculous guises.

 

Jellal had stood out like a sore thumb in his Mystogan-get up, the rest of his guild not much better. They had come down to support Sorano, who was Minerva’s partner. This had made Lucy fume as she saw the two working together in perfect unison as they created their pear and blueberry pan-pie.

 

This creation had earned one of the highest remarks from the judges, even above Mira’s signature strawberry turnovers. Though what brought their dish together was their small use of nutmeg and balsamic vinegar; making it a much more savory treat than sweet.

 

With permission (granted by Yajima), Lucy could stand and observe the competition from the competition floor. She took full advantage by taking pictures of the competitors while baking, hopeful to make this event an entire spread in Sorcerer’s Weekly. The idea of it making her determined to get the best scoop possible.

 

She idly walked the floor, the clock ticking by so quickly. One moment they had been at an hour and now, they were just down to five minutes. Everyone was steady as they worked on their newest confections, the requirements for this round being the use of one of Fiore’s delicacies: Star Blossoms. When the fruit was announced, there were many hushed whispers in the crowd.

 

The fruit supposedly was very hard to use as it’s flavor profile was hard to match with any other baking ingredient. The judges described it as insanely sweet with a small punch of acidity -technically sour, but more complex. Lucy thought of it as one of her favorite candies; little sour bear candies, except only the red ones.

 

Many of the duos had been stuffing the fruit into pies or Danish pastries, nothing that was very creative. Lucy supposed it would work for those but Minerva and Sorano were doing something entirely different. They had reduced the blossom down and were using it’s secreted sugars as a hardened candy.   
  
The rest was normal as they were making a simple icing with the fruit’s flower and a cupcake batter formed with cardamom and ginger. As the clock ticked down it was obvious that something wasn’t right in the girl’s chemistry as Sorano was pushy with the finishing touches.

 

Lucy’s eyes narrowed as she honed in on the couple. The white haired woman placed a bowl on the table. Slowly it began to tip over the edge, Sorano’s eyes focused on topping the small cakes with their frosting. The silver of the bowl flashed, revealing hot pink as it fell to the floor. Lucy’s hands pulled to her face as Sorano dropped to the floor.

 

Minerva was too focused on cooling their candied sugar to notice, but everyone else sure had. The crowd reverberating with a wild eruption of cries and pleas for the girl. She could only watch as they pulled Sorano from the station, bombastic pink sticking to her bare legs. It’s glossy clear coat slowly changing into a dark and opaque color as it settled on her pale skin.

 

It was a small hiccup but the time was not stopping, Minerva working overtime as she struggled to finish their cupcakes. Those red digitized number flaring as the buzzer screamed at the contestants to stop. Lucy slowly edged closer, the Sabertooth mage’s brows furrowing at the three plates sitting in front of her.

 

The cakes sat on the white plates with such elegance. Minerva surely shouldn’t be disappointed in her work. The frosting swirling atop the sponge in the most delicate of ways, with their small candy sitting on the cream in the form of a pink heart. The actual paper cup wrapped with a small white and satin ribbon.

 

She couldn’t believe that the territory mage was capable of working on a confection with such precision and beauty. Lucy’s mind racing as she thought of what else Minerva may be good at, nothing stopping her processes as her thoughts ran rampant.

 

Lucy turned her back, walking briskly in order to make it back to the stands before judging started. Yajima only allowing her presence during the baking, not during the fine essence of judging. The old man let her know that the tasting was an art all in itself, something that couldn’t be interrupted or the results would be muddled. In respect to his wishes and an understanding of his passion, she sat right by Yukino as his peers began to dive into the dishes.

 

Yukino held her hand in a vice grip as they got to Minerva’s dish. She was very worried about her sister and about her friend’s standing in the ranks. She stood up straight under the eyes of the chosen few, explaining the dish to them.   
  
Yajima lifted a brow, “This is at a tipping point. We haven’t seen anything like this, but if it doesn’t work, you know what that means?”

 

Minerva only nodded as his fork cut the cake in half. Lucy was sad that she wasn’t able to hear the satisfying crunch of the candy breaking. Yajima’s eyes peering out from his bushy white eyebrows as he tasted it, the other judges’ faces calmed with content as they sampled her cake.

 

“That is one unique cupcake, Orlando. Where did the inspiration come from?” The older man tapped his fork against the plate, dipping it into the icing to capture the candied form of the Star Blossom. “This is genius… The fruit only lays as an undertone but is still the star.”

 

Minerva’s cheeks flushed as he complimented her. Humbly she bowed her head, speaking with modesty. “There wasn’t an idea behind it, I just put together ingredients that would mellow out the flavor of the fruit. It’s such a lovely taste but it needed to be swayed and complimented.”

 

Yajima nodded and dismissed her with the wave of his hand, beckoning up the last two on stage. “Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, please present your dish.”

 

Waiters had come to drop off a slice of cake in front of the judges, each identical to the next. Mira began to speak about their dish in a much more professional manner than Lucy had expected. The cheery girl explaining that they had created an upside down cake with the star blossom, cherries, and peaches with various spices.

 

Yajima inspected the baked good, the prongs of his fork diving into the fluffy cake. The judge taking a good mix of the fruit bottom with the cake layer in order to taste them together. Unlike Minerva’s, he didn’t take another bite eyeing the girls critically.

 

“This is a very traditional cake. You didn’t think to make anything else, did you?” He placed his fork down, sitting back in his chair.

 

Mira was baffled by his comment, pausing before she spoke. “I like to keep my baking very traditional, it’s what I grew up doing. I don’t see anything wrong with my dish.”

 

He put his hand up, eyes hidden from view. “It’s a very good cake, Mira, but does it push any boundaries?” With that same wave, the two left the stage. The lights dimming shortly after the judges took their leave for deliberation.

  


The crowd was alive as the contestants took their leave, roaring with excitement at today’s turn of events. Yukino’s knuckles were white, holding her hand in a death’s grip. Lucy only rubbed her hand in a soothing manner. There was no way Sorano was going to go down due to some heated sugar. Tugging on her fellow mage’s hand, Lucy stood.

 

“Cheer up Yuki, they did well regardless. I’ll take you backstage to see Minerva and then I’ll go with you to the hospital.” She then pulled the Sabertooth mage out of her seat, a light smile sprinkling her lips.

 

Yukino dipped her head as they exited the stands, her brown eyes trained on the floor. She didn’t try to budge the petite woman. Lucy decided it was best to take her to the said destination, Yukino in need of comfort from Minerva. She knew that the dark haired tigress would talk some sense into her.

 

They rounded the corner and her hand was dropped from Yukino’s, the girl running up to Minerva. Her hands had wrapped around her aproned waist as her pale cheeks pressed into her back. The embrace looked like that of lovers but Lucy knew better. Thankfully they were just the best of friends. She cringed internally as she thought of how jealous she would be if they were dating.

 

Walking forward, the thought passed through one ear and out the other. If there was any time to interview Minerva, it would be now. With her shoulders rolled back and chin held high, she placed herself right next to the woman.

 

“Agh… Yukino.” Minerva stiffened at the intrusion but slowly relaxed. She spun around and pulled the sillowy head of white hair into her bust, her red lips upturned. Minerva’s hand lightly brushed her hair down, speaking in a soft tone. “Sora is a badass woman, don’t think she’ll go down easily.”

 

Minerva’s hands  framed her face, making a mock frown. “Don’t cry, Yuki. You know she’ll make it through this, you’re her sister after all. This is just a small bump.”

 

“Mhm!” Her eyes blinked furiously, wiping away the water from her brown orbs. “You guys are going to win either way, Yajima loved your cupcake and your cake, you will surely rise to the top.”

 

Minerva’s eyes looked away, hesitant as she unraveled herself from the hug. “I don’t know about that Yuki… I don’t have a partner anymore. Yajima said I would be disqualified if I didn’t find one by the time judging happens.”

 

Yukino shook her head fiercely. “I’ll be your partner.”

 

Lucy felt awkward in their presence as if she was intruding on something special. She had displayed these emotions for her friends prior but her devotion hadn’t mattered in the end. Fairy Tail had just abandoned her. And her best friend in the entire world didn’t know. Natsu had also just left her to rot.

 

“You barely know anything about cooking and less about baking, Yukino. I can’t let you be my new partner. I appreciate the offer.” She was stern and honest, Minerva’s statement brutal. She only pulled Yukino into another hug as she tried to speak. “You can’t wiggle your way in either, I love you but I need someone with experience.”

 

Clearing her throat, Lucy waved at the two timidly -mostly due to Minerva. She may have been here to get a good scoop but she wouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. Growing up in one of Fiore’s mightiest konzern allowed her the multitude of skills of the culinary variety.

 

“I think I may be able to help…” Snap out of it Lucy, it’s just a pretty girl, she thought. “I may know a thing or two about cooking but more so baking.”

 

Lucy’s insides had warmed up considerably as hazel eyes roamed over her figure; stopping to look right into her eyes. “I suppose a posh girl like you would. It seems that I have no other choice as everyone else is taken or dull in these matters.”

 

“Wait really? You’ll just accept me that easily?” Lucy blinked at her quick approval, unsure of whether or not to be relieved of her choice.

 

She chuckled heartily, clocking her hand onto her hip. “You’re a reliable and honest journalist Lucy. You’ve saved my ass from those Sorcerer Weekly savages many times, I don’t have a reason not to trust you. If anything I’m surprised that you even offered.”

 

Her face was brimming with the fresh flow of blood, very bashful as Lucy rubbed her hand behind her head. “Well… Yeah. It’s what I would do for a friend.”

 

“A friend, huh?” Minerva’s gaze left Lucy confused. She didn’t say anything wrong, did she? Maybe she was being too presumptuous. “Let’s make sure we win this together then, Lucy.”

 

“But what about your reporting, Lu?” Lucy could tell that Yukino was worried about her job.

 

Lucy only smiled and pulled her camera from around her neck. “Could you take some pictures for me, Yuki? I don’t think Sting or Rogue would be able to take as good of a shot as you.”

 

Her friend graciously took the device from her hands, placing it around her neck. Her whole being glowing at the offer. “Of course, I’ll make sure to get some good snapshots of you and Minerva and whoever else is in the final round.”

 

“I know that you will, you have a good eye for this kind of stuff.” Lucy patted Yukino on the back, sending the girl off. Her previous gloom washed away.

 

She didn’t notice the appreciative gaze Minerva sent her way or of the fond smile that was hidden on her lips.

  
  


There was no time to regret her decision in becoming Minerva’s partner. The red numbers clicking down and down as the two worked around one another in the kitchenette.

 

Erza had sent her a look of murderous intent when she was announced to be Minerva’s partner. Lucy had ignored it the best she could, now focusing on stacking the tiers. That’s right, in this last challenge they were told to make a cake inspired by one of Fiore’s most celebrated holidays -Valentine’s Day.

 

She grit her teeth at the prospect of it, the day always ruined in one way or another for her. But Minerva’s scheme would work for them. She was going down the savory route once again, by using the darkest of chocolates for the base of the batter. Then mixing the batter with a pink sherry just to give it that sweetness.

 

Lucy had let Minerva handle most of their baking provisions, helping her to load the cakes into the oven. They were now steadily working on the decorations.

 

“I really abhor the pink,” Minerva drawled.

 

Lucy frowned as she began to cut into their fondant. “But you agreed to it, we can change it if you’d like.”

 

“If I changed it, the colors wouldn’t match the theme. Make the pink a bit lighter, it’s screaming right now.” Minerva was working on their display, molding rice crispy treats into the shape of a small bear.

 

“Like this?” Lucy giggled and added more of the white to the fuschia. Minerva simply nodded.

 

With barely an hour left, they were making due time. She worked quickly on stenciling out their hearts and other shapes, rolling out the rest of the white clay-like substance. In an orderly fashion the two covered the shape of the bear, slowly piecing the small thing together. Once everything was put in place, it really looked like a stuffed animal. An edible one too.

 

The large clattering of a bowl startled the two. The couple in the opposing kitchenette beginning to argue with one another. The real demon coming out as Mirajane scolded Erza, for what, Lucy did not know but it looked to be serious. Erza’s white apron covered with a bright red and viscous syrup.

 

Now was not the time to have butterfingers or be distracted. She turned away from the scene to help Minerva set up their tiers. This part was only a minor inconvenience as they placed the cakes on top on one another with the fondant on top.

 

“Wait,” Minerva commanded. She pulled three small plastic pipes from one of the shelves. “We need these so the cake doesn’t fall over.”

 

Lucy simply let her by, staring intently as she stuck them into the very middle of the first layer. She stood still as Minerva pushed one of their smaller cut-outs down. Her partner huffing in dismay.

 

“You’re not going to stand there all day, are you? We have fifteen minutes left.” Lucy didn’t think that Minerva could be so sarcastic, laughing as she jumped back onto their project.

 

“Maybe I needed a small break,” she quipped in return. She lifted up the last layer of fondant and brought it down over the last tier. Using a small palette knife, she smoothed out any crinkles and cut off the edges.

 

Minerva’s eyes trained on the cake as she began to pipe large roses onto the top. They were white, much like the rest of their decor. “Being pretty doesn’t require a break and it doesn’t get you paid either.”

 

Lucy could feel her face flush. Her hands winding a silken ribbon around the bottom tier. She quickly tied it off with an overly large bow, hiding behind the cake. She could think of numerous jobs (including her own) in which she got paid to do the same.

 

“I’m not getting paid either way. I can be ‘pretty’ all I want.” Lucy was roused by their playful banter, working even quicker to get their cake done. The disaster on the other side left unnoticed.

 

Though as the clock’s numbers dwindled, Minerva’s smarmy lilt was put to ease. Their comments coming to the point of being ludicrous as they tried to win a nonexistent fight. Each passing second, a new wave of relief fleeting through Lucy. Each wave making her heart surge and her hands clammy. The two not daring to come near the other as they circled around the cake, making sure to make all the finishing touches perfect.

 

They carefully placed the large cake into the arms of their bear. The edible stuffed animal holding the second two tiers to its stomach. She internally squealed at how cute their presentation was.

 

She was dotting on small candy pearls when the timer ran out. The obnoxious ring startling her so much that all of those small orbs fell to the floor. Minerva was the first to put her hands up, Lucy following.

 

“Everybody stop! Judging will be commencing immediately.” The stage lights were strewn about, all turning down onto the last of them. Lucy and Minerva’s eyes passing as they stared at their competitors -Erza and Mirajane.

 

Erza still had a scowl plastered on her face, directed right at her. Those eyes judgemental and filled with the fringes of betrayal, as they scanned over their finished product. Mira simply directing her attention to their cake, blue eyes tainted with green.

 

Lucy attempted a smile. Her lips fought against her which made for a half-assed smirk. That was not the message she wanted to send to her fellow guildmates. She only turned to follow the cake that was being rolled up to the judges table.

 

The cake was certainly as wide as it was tall. The white layers run down with the red syrup, which cascade down and down, coating the whipped cream with a glossy coat. The two combined had cut various fruits into flowered shapes which sat atop the tiers. Once the first piece was cut, that same syrup spilled out from the cake. The crowd was struck with awe as their cries of excitement rang.

 

Minerva leaned over to Lucy, her breath curling around her ear. “You have a bit of frosting on your face. Pink just like your cheeks.”

 

Within her best efforts she tried to watch Erza and Mirajane’s judging. Minerva’s finger brushing along the slope of her cheekbone. Lucy bit down on her lip as a small sigh came from the woman beside her.

 

“Tastes good too.” Her statement low with some other meaning attached. Lucy too dazed to see through it, her cheeks warming up more.

 

She was about to make her own remark but the judges had called them up. Fairy Tail’s most reliable duo sullen as they stepped down. “I told you we should have done chocolate,” Mirajane murmured.

 

Things had not gone well for them and Lucy frowned. Erza had loved baking just as much as Mirajane but for different reasons. Mira had done the technical parts and her girlfriend inserted more edible pieces. Their tactics letting them down in the end.

 

Lucy’s hands felt even more clammy as she stood in front of the row of esteemed guests. They had already complimented their cake for its representation on the holiday. But were skeptical once the cake was cut open.

 

“What did you use for a batter?” A larger set woman asked, her fork cutting a meaty portion of her slice.

 

Minerva cleared her throat, taking the stage. Off to the side a small flash dazzled, pulling Lucy out of her thoughts. She had to make sure to thank Yukino properly. “We used dark chocolate and cocoa powder. We beat in some pink sherry after the eggs were used. We reduced raspberries down to a jelly-like syrup in between the layers. Enjoy.”

 

Unlike herself, Minerva stood with her head held high. Lucy’s gaze passing from judge to judge, awaiting  a response. They were blank and emotionless, the greatest type of poker face. But oh so gradually, the softest bloom occurred. The woman who questioned Minerva was wrought with bliss, her cheeks full of their cake.

 

The wrinkles on Yajima’s face lifted from his small smile. He put down his fork, pointing at Minerva. “You, my lady, are something else. Today you have brought us three mouth watering confections, never once dropping the ball. If the rules allowed it, you could have done this without a partner.”

 

“I’m afraid not,” Minerva humbly stated. “Of course I have the skills to do it ‘myself’, but if it weren’t for Sorano I wouldn’t have listened to the challenges. And without Lucy, we wouldn’t have this great presentation. My genius created these flavors and instilled the baking techniques, it would not have come together without my partners.”

 

Yajima was pleased with her answer and turned his plate around. His finger curling in her direction. “Come taste this, Lucy.”

 

“M-Me?” Lucy was flustered as she was called to his attention. He simply nodded, holding up a clean fork.

She took it from his hand, delving into the piece. Ignoring the crowd and Titania’s stare, she savored the bite. A small moan emitted as the moist cake passed over her tongue. The more dark flavors swirling around the tartness of their jelly, united with the spiced rum. Her fork dived down for another bite of the addicting taste but it hit the table. A small thunk following as Yajima swiped the plate from her.

 

“I said taste. Now Minerva, come here.”

 

She obeyed and took her own small morsel, the dark piece disappearing into the enclaves of her sultry lips. Her eyes widening as she chewed, placing the fork back down onto the plate. Her finger wiping the corner of her mouth, “Mmm… Wow.”

 

Yajima’s brow arched as he looked at his colleagues. They all nodded and he grinned wide, their deliberation short. “You just took a bite of your own victory. Congratulations girls!”

 

Lucy leaped high at the announcement, jumping even higher as confetti shot out from the rafters. Balloons and small bright pieces of paper falling down over them. The crowd standing in applause. She held her hands over her heart,  blood pumping fast. Lucy hadn’t felt this elated in a long time.

 

“You did it!” She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Minerva.

 

She chuckled and surrendered her embrace to Lucy. Minerva’s arms squeezing around her sides as everyone cheered on. “Not without you. We did it, Lucy.”

 

Her correction left Lucy in a mess, her emotions reeling. Their hug was cut short by Yukino. The petite girl wiggling her way in between them to form a group hug. Lucy only embraced her, nuzzling into the soft strands of hair.

 

“That’s another win for Sabertooth!” Sting bellowed out within the excitement. It was more of a win for both guilds if Fairy Tail was still alive.

 

Sting and Rogue along with Crime Sorciere flooded the floor shortly after. The groups mingling together and chatting with Lucy. She took notes the entire time and interviewed even more contestants.

 

Clicking her pen, she tapped on Minerva’s shoulder. “May I ask you some questions?”

 

“Only if you let me ask you one first.” Lucy eyed her with suspicion but put her pen away. Minerva’s smile was wide, her teeth sparkling and her confidence beaming. “Are you free on the fourteenth?”

 

“The fourteenth? I would have to check-” And then she realized what Minerva was asking. Valentine’s Day was coming up and she already had plans made with Jason, but this was so much better. “Yes! I would love to go out with you!”

 

“Don’t get too excited, I haven’t even asked yet.” Minerva gave her an impish stare, her lip curling. “But you got me. That day will be ours, here’s my number.”

 

She took her pad and paper, writing down in large print. The small page taken up by the numbers and Lucy couldn’t help but blush as Minerva handed it back. “Now… About the interview…”

 

A ride home and a couple edits later, her article had turned into a massive article. The time she had spent on the clock important for her salvation; due to her exemplary work her small column was enlarged. Jason had made sure she got the full five pages she needed! It was exciting to be recognized like this, those in the office complimenting her on the writing. Lucy had finally been recognized as a true journalist, not some yellow reporter.

 

The days following wrapped her up in nervous jitters and sheer buzz of that special day. Lucy would surely make it the best date of her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED! ESPECIALLY YOU MOLLIE. I poured my heart and soul into this (': May your Valentine's Days be sweet and flavorful.


End file.
